Over the next funding period, this project will be concerned primarily with the synaptic organization of amacrine cells in the retina. Three projects are underway. 1. A light and electron microscopic analysis of the synaptic organization of the glycine-accumulating cells of the rabbit retina. 2. A light and electron microscopic analysis of the synaptic organization of the gamma-amino butyric acid (GABA) accumulating cells of the rabbit retina. 3. An electron microscopic analysis of the synapses made by and onto the dopaminergic neurons of the frog retina.